As levels of performance of miniaturized IT products have improved, small products having ultra high capacitance have been required. A Bottom Land Ceramic Capacitor (BLCC) in which an external electrode is formed on a mounting surface has been studied as a new element instead of a Multilayer Ceramic Capacitor (MLCC) according to the related art. As the external electrode is formed on the mounting surface, a distance thereof in a length direction may be increased, and a region in which an internal electrode for the implementation of capacitance is formed may be increased. Therefore, an overlap region is increased to maximize capacitance within a capacitor having the same size. In addition, effects of reducing acoustic noise and improving properties such as flexural strength, and the like, may be secured.
However, there may be limitations, since an external electrode may only be formed on a mounting surface of a hexahedral body. In detail, when mounting a capacitor, a direction of a mounting surface on which the external electrode is formed is selected to mount the capacitor, and thus, production workability and convenience of consumer use may be reduced. In addition, an area of soldering is reduced in comparison with MLCC according to the related art, and thus, adhesion strength with a mounting substrate may be reduced.
Therefore, a capacitor having a structure in which production workability and adhesion strength with respect to amounting substrate are improved, is required to be developed.